New Destiny
by tinytot05
Summary: Long after Sookie has gone Eric is still here and Niall needs his help to save the Fairy's. Eric's acceptance to help Niall changes his life and brings a new woman into his life and his existence as he knows it has changed
1. Prequel

Disclamer: I do not own them Charlaine Harris

Prequel

It was 500 years past the time Sookie and entered the Vampires of Area 5 in Louisiana, and it had been since then that Eric Northman had seen Niall. When the Vampires were at war with the fairy's Eric ordered Pam to stay out of it and he did as well out of respect for Sookie. He knew the fairy's were going to lose and urged Niall to make peace. Little did he know what that action would bring to his life. He sat outside the peace treaty talks waiting for Niall to come tell him why he was here. He was not happy when he saw Bill Compton walk into the room, he of course did not stay out of the war. "Bill it has been a long time." Eric says without looking at him Bill scoffs, "Not long enough Northman." Eric smiled "For once we agree Bill."

Just then the door opened and Niall asked Eric to enter. The ancient pythoness along with the rest of council sat in a room with Niall not in his usual place in the council. He took a seat in the middle of the room and gestured to Eric. Eric took his seat and looked at the old man. He looked worn down and defeated. The ancient pythoness spoke first, "Eric of the Northman, you know there has been war again with out kind and the fairy's Niall has offered a peace treaty that hinges upon your cooperation." Eric was stunned but didn't show it, "Your Grace with all do respect I have stayed out of the fight. What is it you need from me?" The ancient pythoness looks to Niall, "It is your place to explain Fairy." Niall turns to him, "Eric you are a good man i once told my great-grandaughter such a thing. In order to broker peace I am offering a marriage of one yet to come. A fairy has seen one who will come that will be a force supernaturals will want to be around. She will be part Fairy and of my line, but she will be able to bear the child of a vampire. How is unclear but it has been confirmed by the ancient pythoness as well as my seer. I will only proceed with this treaty if you are who the child comes to." Niall finishes his speech and Eric is left to contemplate staring at Niall speculatively. Bill is openly outraged, "Niall how could you offer the girl to Northman! I should have her!" He starts to move forward and Eric spins in a defensive stance but one of the guards for Her Grace, Rollo, is on him. "You DARE interrupt these proceedings! Will you EVER learn your place Compton!" Rollo screams.

I relax my stance and turn to Niall. "Why would you give up one such as you see Niall?" Niall shakes his head and looks at his hands, "This is what I have to offer to save my people Vampire. I will pick up arms if you do not consent. I do not trust other Vampires." He looks to Compton, "You truly thought I would trust any in my line to you? Who betrayed my great grand daughter from the start? No it must be Eric Northman or no one. If anything happens to the Northman the deal is void and we will be at war again." Eric had been weighing the choices in his head, he had told Niall to come to the table. Sookie wouldn't want her great grandfather and the rest of the fairy's to parish. Why this mattered to him still he did not know.

"I accept the Princes conditions." Eric signed all the documents and just like that the Fae/Vampire war was over, and all eyes were on him, he looked to Bill and knew that once again Vampires and others would be trying to take what is his.


	2. Chapter 1

? POV

Haley sat in her new therapist office to talk through her childhood traumas, her degrees in psychology and self diagnosis did not impress her older brother Marcus. Marcus Griffen was deeply proud of his sister but also concerned. Haley sighed she was somewhat of a child prodigy she was already a lawyer at age 23 she had just graduated, and no one in the audience looked prouder than her brother. He was also so proud of all my inventions and patent i had. She had missed him, 8 months ago after her other (half) brother Aiden Brigant came to visit Marcus said he had to go for a job. He up and moved to Brookhaven, Mississippi of all places. Aiden has asked him to work as security for Eric Northman, no one was more qualified given out background. Sometimes Eric Northman loans him to Pamela Ravencroft in Shreveport, Louisiana so he has a place there too. I mean Marcus isn't human at all he's full supernatural; whereas I am barely human maybe 2%, if that. The receptionist calls my name, and I come to meet my new supernatural therapist. I had just moved to Brookhaven per Marcus' request, and he had already done background research into supernatural therapists for me. He truly does want the best for me.

I sit down and cringe internally of bringing this woman up to speed in my life. It's been a hard road. "Hello I'm Doctor Melanie McClain, you must be Melanie Griffen." She says. I smile and think in this realm that's my name and i reach out to her mind and hear nothing amiss "Yes, that is my name it's nice to meet you." She gestures to the couch and i almost laugh out loud but contain it. "So Haley, I am a Supernatural Council Appointed therapist. There are a few of us out there they have bound us so that we cannot spill confidential details and we keep no files that can be stolen. I want you to be completely at east telling me about your life, it will never leave this office." She smiles at me "You may start wherever." I sigh and lower my head where to begin.

"I don't remember the moment I was born; however, that's the moment I imagine she hated me. Or maybe it was because I later discovered via my special talents that I wasn't actually the man who was her husband and raising me daughter. I would come to find I had not one but two fathers by some weird genetic supernatural randomness. See the woman who gave birth to me and her husband Peter had a fight and she went out and met a man I saw him in her mind he was quite something. She couldn't stay away from him through a series of events I'm sure you understand I happened. Later in the same evening the woman who gave birth to me met another man, he was very different he was strong and handsome authoritative but charming. She also slept with him, being as both men were supernatural that man is also my father." I look to make sure Melanie is with me so far. "It is interesting how you refer to her as the woman who gave birth to you and not your mother." Melanie observes. This time i can't help but laugh, "Lady, tip ice burg when i finish my story you won't have to ask why I don't call her that and never will." Melanie sits back in her chair and makes a continue gesture. Here I go again.

"She is one of those women who hates other women, who knew that apply to her child. She adored my older brother doted on his every needs, and called him her special boy. I knew she hated me from the first moment i remember, she used to slap me when I would use my powers to bring a toy to me." I pause " I didn't know what I was doing I was just a child." I begin to tear up. Dr. Melanie hands me a tissue. " Of course you didn't you did nothing wrong." I know this but thank her anyway, as i take the tissue, "When i was 4 years old I asked Peter why she thought he wasn't my daddy. She might have killed me if he hadn't grabbed her. Peter took my brother and I and left her, he told me that he would always be my father and sometimes people don't mean things that they think. He was always so kind to me, and that year that she went off was the best of my life. I was almost 6 when she returned and told him I wasn't his child and he couldn't have me and she wanted joint custody of my brother. She actually wanted full custody of him but when the divorce went through she didn't fight him for either of us. She submitted court documents saying I wasn't his child and requested a DNA test. He begged her to let me stay, and she told him she was taking me. I told him later she thought i ruined her life so she was going to destroy mine. He never looked more upset than when the results came back and he was not my biological father. His lawyer argued that he was on my birth certificate and he currently had legal custody. The battle went on until I was 6 when he was ordered to give me to her for her time, she wasn't given full custody. Peter had a great lawyer. That's when I heard in her year she had met some Vampires, she had paid them to glamour a shady agency who sells children for adoption. The Vampire glamoured the man to find the worst couple in their pile, she had sold me to a couple who wanted a child and not a baby." Tears were fully streaming down my face, and i glanced and Melanie had a few tears of her own. " I cried and said you can't do this you're my mommy. She turned to me eyes full of hatred and said I am not your mommy you are NOTHING to me. I was dragged away by a man as I screamed at her that he was a bad man and wanted to do bad things to me. That was the first of many times I got a new name, they called me Abbey. The agency gave them fake papers and the woman who gave birth to me was given a death certificate. I have never found out how much she paid the Vampires for their glamour, but it had to be a pretty penny." Melanie interjects, "So, do you dislike Vampires due to their involvement in your trauma. " I understand the question but I know where the blame for this goes. "No, they were paid a service they delivered. She is to blame I might go a round if I ever found our who the Vampire was with them; however, one bad Vampire doesn't make them all." Looking satisfied she sits back and does her continue gesture. "They moved me to a new state a small town in South Dakota." Melanie interjects again, "Where were you originally from and what your birth name?" I hesitate "My family tree originates in Louisiana, but my she hated it there and moved to Little Rock, Arkansas; but i remember a visit to Louisiana for Christmas one year I wanted to stay. I am... I don't ... I don't talk about my birth name. " I stammer "That's fine whenever you feel comfortable in our sessions we will see when you are ready to share,please continue your story." Melanie urges.

"I was beaten by this man and his wife for 6 years. Everyone in the town knew but he was the mayor so no one helped me. Then a man like no one I'd ever met came to town he was our substitute teacher. He glowed and i couldn't read his mind and he had a funny name. I instantly felt better around him, so one day i confided in him because he was the only one who i didn't know already knew. He told me that trails come into our lives and I had a purpose that one day all would be clear. Then he left, and never helped me when I found out many years later he was my great-grandfather I don't think i've hated anyone more in my life. Anyway, when I was 12 years old a took a beating so severe I almost died. My blood called out to my, it's weird but he's my second father, he was confused because he had heard I had died and I was too young for my blood to call to him. Among his people the blood call happens for females at 17 years old, and it's a singing call. Mine was that of pain, and he immediately sent out my brother Marcus to find me. " She looks at me quizzically and i feel the need to explain, "The blood call goes out to all in the family, on that side of the family I am the only girl and the youngest. I have several brothers but Marcus and I are the closest. I've always thought it was because he saved me. He came to the hospital and found me the doctors were saying I should be dead but my body was healing like they didn't understand. He came to me and i felt my blood sing to him. It's strange but every part of me was happy he was there. He told me he was my brother and my father sent him to me and wanted to know if I wanted to go with him. I never hesitated. We left and Abbey "died" in a explosion Marcus created in the room with the oxygen tank.

I then got a new name, for that realm Marcus and I don't disclose those names in this one. I was trained with my Father and brothers to be a warrior all while getting degrees online. I learned the language of my people and made my father and brothers proud on the battle field. I had more anger than most little girls and oddly without trying this was a good way for me to get it out. I lived in their realm and was perfectly happy. I met a boy my brothers said he wasn't good enough for me, which made me like him all the more. When we were 18 we went into battle which wasn't unusual nor our first but he had a different air about him he was angry for some reason. I was not only fierce in battle I have several powers i use. One of which is shielding others, his name was Ecbert and he fell in battle i reached him but it was too late to heal him. He blamed me and said i shielded my brothers over him. It never made sense to me because i was shielding them all he never should've fallen. He died in my arms... I think if he hadn't have died my brothers would've killed him for his words." Melanie says, "To lose your first love in that way must have been very difficult."

"It was, for a long time i believed it was my fault and I punished myself. I left the realm to go to another and joined the Hood." Melanie gasps, "You're a member of the hood!" I can't blame her reaction the hood deals with all kinds of injustices and takes on many bad people for the greater good, or it used to. "I was, I left. I was apart of the hood from 18-20, and i was in a relationship with Oliver McQueen during that time. I was I guess am still considered 'The Arrow' for my time in the hood." To say she looks astonished is an understatement. "I suppose you understand why I only speak to therapist bound by the council to never reveal anything about their patients. "Yes" Melanie says, "You are quite vague on some details but that one alone. Many people have wanted to find 'The Arrow' when the Hood comes calling. You have saved many people from them since you left." My head bows, "They are not what they used to be Oliver got too greedy and forgot the cause." I shake my head. "Anyway long story short at first our relationship was open. I have never... well i've not... I have trouble being physically intimate and i never have... had sex." I blurt out and hold up my hand. "I know it's silly I was never sexually assaulted or anything it's just like i have this block about it.. I've never been able to not freak out about it." Melanie grabs my hand, "There is nothing silly about it Haley. Those who should have protected you didn't from a young age. While you moved forward and have trust in others I would imagine that did not come naturally to you." I want to move on so I say, "Anyway the last 6 months we were together Oliver came to me and said he only wanted me and no one else. I was excited about that since I never saw anyone else, I just didn't mind if he was faithful as long as I knew he wasn't I was prepared. Growing up with Marcus and my Father that was the way things were really. I came home early from a class Oliver said he could use my help and was sad I had a test. I spoke to my professor and was able to take my exam early. I came home to my supposed best friend legs wrapped around Oliver's head in my house in MY bed. I was so upset and I never felt in danger from him that i didn't even reach out my mind when i screamed at them to get out I went into my kitchen and everything went sideways. Oliver followed me and hit me in the head... with my own frying pan. I somehow didn't lose consciousness, he told my friend he was going to take what was his he yelled that I owed him. I fought like an alley cat the moment the words clicked in my mind that he meant to rape me. Several members of the hood tried to help him contain me but I trained from the time I was 12-18 I knocked most of them out. I did kill two of them in self defense and several members of the hood helped me leave I had seen better days. I couldn't go to my brothers or my father because they would kill him, and I wished I had somewhere else to go. Somehow that wish took me to another realm to my other father."

I cover my hands with my face " I trained there and gained a few more skills from that side of my family I talked to Marcus and my other brothers daily. I met a new half brother, he and my father are good men. When i turned 22 I became enraged when my great- grandfather returned. I recognized him as the man who was my substitute teacher who never helped me. My father and brother were very angry when they found out my great grandfather left me there. They moved forward with a little less trust in their relationship but i want nothing to do with him. I left the realm and haven't been back since, I called Marcus and told him I wanted to finish Harvard Law at the university. I arrived in Massachusetts to find Marcus right there with me. Until he moved here, when i graduated he asked me to move here to I came." Melanie looks at the clock on the wall, "We don't have as much time as I would like for my observations Haley, but I will say the relationship with your brother Marcus is quite interesting. From what you have shared today he seems to be the person you place the most trust in." I don't hesitate, "He is." Melanie looks quite thoughtful. That's all we have time for today Haley I do look forward to our sessions. I shake her hand and wonder if I will bother coming back. Not that I didn't like her, I just hate spilling my life to someone else like this she doesn't give anything back she just listens. Maybe i'll give it a few more tries.


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

It has been 100 years since he signed the documents with Niall and the council for his bride. He didn't know if he wished she would be born or if he wanted his time without her to last. Once he had returned from his time as Freyda's consort Pam had done a wonderful job as Sheriff of his former area. She had offered it back to him but he told her how proud he was of her, and it was her area now not his. He wanted nothing to do with DeCastro after being forced to marry Freyda. So he went to Russell Edginton to see if he needed a Sheriff, he still had no desire to rule being Freyda's consort confirmed that to him. Edgington was thrilled and offered Eric an area where he had recently lost his sheriff of area 6 Brookhaven, MS. This pleased Eric as he was not far from Pam, and he decided to open a dance club in his area Valhalla. It was in the venture he was summoned to the peace treaty meetings.

He remembers the week after the meeting one evening at his club one of his minions, Dante, came to him to let him know a man was there to see him, refused to leave and had no appointment. Eric glared at him Dante was no Pam, deciding he had nothing on his schedule and this was something different to do he allowed Dante to bring him back. In walked in someone who looked familiar to him but he could not place. He gestured for him to sit. Eric appraised his guest finally after several minutes he decided to speak, "So, you refuse to make and appointment and you refuse to leave. You are either very brave or very stupid." I allow my fangs to come down. The man looks at me, "I am Aiden Brigand " My fangs immediately retract. "My great grandfather sent me to be your liaison while we wait for your bride." I look at him, "So you can suppress your sent like Niall can. What part of Niall's line are you. Are you one of Dillion's children?" I had never heard for Aiden. Aides smiled, "I have been most curious about vampires my whole life. I have never understood the secrets fairies keep. You knew that when you knew your Sookie, such a strange name, that the fairy numbers were depleting." I not my consent and refuse to acknowledge his comment about 'my Sookie'. Aiden continued "Well after Niall left he married a young fairy from a family whose sisters were proven fertile." I school my features it is a smart move but I am still surprised. "They had 3 sons, my father the eldest Hexxus is my father and he married my mother Alvina." I stare at him he is quite different from the fariy's i know but i don't trust him. You can never really trust fairy's. "Alright Aiden how often are you checking in with me." Aiden smiles, "Oh i'll pop in from time to time Vampire." With that he is gone.

I am amused at the memory over the last century Aiden and I have become quite good friends in fact 8 months ago when a law came down that all sheriffs must have personal security, after we lost many in California to a radical group, he brought me Marcus. I am still curious as to how he knows Marcus but his background is above reproach and I've seen him in action he is a warrior. He's also not a ware, I as well as Pam have been amused trying to figure out what he is. We know he's not human and he's supernatural. His smell isn't known to me though and he just says he's a warrior and unless married his kind are not allowed to divulge their true nature. Most intriguing my head of security, Pamela says according to her Dear Abby, we have a bromance. I disagree Eric Northman doesn't have a bromance I have many many women. He is alright for a ... whatever he is. He is very good at his job and I have sent him to her a few times, and set him up with a house there. He does have a sister he talks about she is moving here he is very excited but nervous about this. He took leave last week to go to her graduation. I hear a knock on my door that pulls me out of my memories. "Enter" Marcus walks in and sits down. "Sheriff, we need to talk." I am not happy Marcus is never so formal, "What is it? Is it Pamela? I feel nothing in our bond..." Marcus cuts me off, "No, I no it's about my sister." Now I am at a loss completely, "Did her move her not go well? Do you need something." Marcus sighs, "No Eric, I need to do this quickly Aiden is coming tonight and I want to tell you myself. I request permission to speak freely and without interruptions." Now I REALLY don't like this but I nod. "Aiden came to me 8 months ago to tell me of the treaty because he knew the way Haley would react as well as the rest of that side of her family without my approval." Fucking Fairy's I think to myself Marcus's sister is somehow the one I was promised?! "He told me that you were a good man and that his great grandfather wouldn't give Haley to bad man. Haley... is beautiful, talented and brilliant but she does not trust easily. Aiden understood that she would balk without my coming here and seeing what kind of man you are. I won't apologize for not telling you why I took the job. She is my sister and I would give my life for her, but Aiden is right. You are a good man and that is why I asked her to come here." Marcus finishes his speech and looks completely stoic. I raise off my chair and so does he. He is not much shorter than me but his 6'3 is not my 6'5. I glare at him, "So, your sister is to be my wife." "Yes" is all he says. "Where is your speech about how I must treat her right and if I don't you'll kick my ass." I hiss at him. Marcus doesn't even flinch I knew he wouldn't "You are an honorable man Eric. I know you will treat her right, she will be yours and you treat those who are yours with respect. She wouldn't be here now if I did not believe that down to my soul." I still glare at him, "You know I am not monogamous and yet you are fine handing your sister off." I am pushing him but I need to know how this will break. Marcus is a good employee and a warrior. He stares at me for a very long time finally he responds, "Eric I was not raised in a monogamous place, once I brought Haley home she wasn't either. As long as you are honest with her about it she will accept it. She is barely human Eric, and there is one more thing you should know..." I stare at him one thing .."Ok, he says, "one thing right now. Aiden is her brother too." Now I am floored. "Aiden Brigant has one sister her name is Breena and they only met a few years ago." Even as i say it I know that Breena is Haley Griffen FUCKING FAIRIES.

"Haley's name in his realm is Breena, Haley has her own story to tell but she has many names Sheriff." I grab him " WHAT OTHER NAMES TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW." Marcus stares at me, "Haley will tell you Eric in her own time it's not my place to tell you and some I cannot." I release him and sit back down in my chair to compose myself, "So, once I marry your sister I will finally know what you are Marcus." He smirks at me, "I guess you will Eric, giving up on finding our yourself I see." I don't have time to respond before Aiden POPs into my office. "FAIRY" I yell at him. He actually smiles GODS I am going to have to kill someone before anyone else smiles are my wrath. "Fairy is it. I see Marcus has told you my friend. Did he show you her picture? That should make you very happy, and you know her brother is a warrior she is one too." A warrior, interesting. "No, he did not show me her picture. Marcus takes out his phone and I see him with his arms around her. She is beautiful. She's shorter probably a foot than marcus so she must be 5'3 she has dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Her body is very curvy like a fairy, no I am not disappointed with my future wife's appearance. I look back to Aiden, "Breena." Aiden looks at Marcus and sighs at him, "You would tell him." I rise from my desk and have his neck in my hands in seconds, "You would have me marry a fairy princess and not know Aiden." Once he looks appropriately scared of me i drop him. He raises, "Evern since the prince made my father the King and myself the Prince, calling her by her Fairy name is safer. If anyone knew she was here they would've come for her. You would've gone for her." He is right "Why shouldn't I have gone for her she's my WIFE." Aiden sighs again, "It was very important to my father that Niall allow her to finish law school, I don't know if Aiden told you but she is quite brillant our sister" he smiles "Has many degrees and inventions and she's only 23." I knew how old she was but I don't know what she's invented. "Very well she's here now, we will marry by the end of the week." Marcus loses a little color at this statement and I look to Aiden, "I see you don't share with the class well Aiden, Marcus in the treaty once she was made known to me she was to be mine within 7 days." Marcus looks murderously at Aiden. "You know this won't be easy for her, and you knowing all this wanted to do this today?! She only has 4 days to adjust." Aiden looked slightly contrite, "This was the only compromise Niall would allow my Father before given him the title of King and stepping down only to remain on the council. Haley could finish law school but then would be the Vikings." I look at both of them, "Marcus I wish to meet her, tonight." Marcus cuts off his conversation with Aiden, "Of course Sheriff, I will call her now, she is special Eric." He leaves my office on that note. I turn to look at Aiden, "I expect you will have the proper items to marry in the Fairy custom when you return for our Pledging in 4 days." Aiden nods enthusiastically, "Of course, My Father Hexxus wishes to come but as we don't want people to know who she is he is staying away. Niall will have to be there as well as myself, which will cause a problem I'm most sure."

"What problems Fairy." I am quite tempted to hurl him across the room at this point. He clears his throat,"Haley and Niall are ... they don't... she doesn't like him, at all." I am quite surprised by this news. "So she knows she is to be in an arranged marriage and is unhappy about this? I can sympathize with her on that point." I do I know what she must feel, but I was her best option I will be kind to her I will not harm her as others would. "No, no she does not know she is promised in marriage. I don't think she will be surprised either. There are other reasons, I'm sure she will tell you." I am sick of this tonight. "EXPLAIN OR LEAVE FAIRY!" He actually POPs away. GODS fucking fairy's I hope she is more like Marcus than the fickle fairies.

My phone rings and I smile, Pam. "I am here" I say to her, "Eric are you alright your emotions are all over the place." I miss my child but this line is not secure, "Yes, Pamela I will be needing you in my area in 4 days, I command it." I know Pam is thinking hard right now she will know what is taking place. "Of course Master, I will be there. Do you require anything else of me." I would like Pam to bring her child but then others will be suspicious. "You may bring a companion with you Pamela but i require you here at 9pm sharp. I of course would love you to be sooner I miss you my child." She is again quiet for some time, "I will be there as quickly as possible Master, I miss you too." With that our conversation ends. I look forward to meeting my soon to be wife. I wonder if she is a spit fire, oh I do so hope she is interesting. Life has been boring for a few centuries.


	4. Chapter 3

HPOV

I leave my new therapist office and go back to Marcus' place. I spent a few hours reading and see a text from Marcus that he's waiting for the Sheriff to arrive and that he will be busy at the club all evening. Hmmm... he did say earlier today he wanted me to meet Eric at some point, and I am awfully curious about where he works. Ok i am MOST curious about this new Vampire Hunk he's got a crush on/ is possibly dating. Carl, I really want to see my brother around Carl. Marcus has had a few boyfriends in the past but he gets this tone when he talks about Carl. I go to get to ready and in no time have my classic red lips make up done, spiral curled hair and i pick a new emerald green romper with a plunging neckline with thigh Black Jimmy Choos. It's a good thing I make a lot of money off some of my inventions... I love my shoes. Marcus says I have too many.

I leave Marcus' place to find a place to eat then I'll hit up a liquor store and pregame a little before heading to the club. I find this quaint little diner called Darla's and head on in. The sun had gone down about and hour and half ago, I look to my phone to see no news from Marcus he must be in a meeting still. "Hello, welcome to Darla's you can grab a seat anywhere. I'm Macy." I smile at her and I don't even have to reach out she's quite the broadcaster. She's very sweet she thinks my outfit is quiet cute and her mom told her to make more friends and I'm new. Her thoughts are quite kind, "Hi Macy, where is your section I think i'll sit there." She smiles and I put my guards back up and she points towards her section. I pick a table for two and sit down, Macy follows me with a menu. "What's good here Macy" she smiles, "oh just about everything but our Blue Crab is quite popular if you like seafood, if you don't our burgers are quite good." I smile " Well, I feel quite adventurous tonight I'll take the Blue Crab and do you have any white zin?" Macy looks at me "Well sure! I'll get that right in for you. Are you new around here?" Her smile is actually infectious, "Quite, I just moved here to spend more time with my brother." Recognitions shows on her face and I lower my guards to find out Marcus actually comes her frequently. I never lower my guards around Marcus unless he thinks at me. "OH! You must be Marcus' sister Haley! Oh he is just so excited you're coming always talk about you!" I laugh "I am Haley and Marcus does tend to think I walk on water. He's quite the proud brother." Macy smiles, "We love Marcus around here! Since your new if you ever want to hang out or have a girl to drink with here let me give you my number." God bless her she actually writes it on a napkin, I already like this town. "That is incredibly sweet Macy here just put your number in my phone, I will absolutely be texting about drinks!" She puts her number in and goes back to the kitchen smiling.

The mood drastically changes when 3 dark haired vampires walk in. They move to a booth quickly and sit. One makes direct eye contact with me and comes at me vampire speed. "Well, hello I don't live here but I've never seen you around ma'am." This guy oozes creepy in my head his name is creepy mcCreeperson. "Hello, as you don't live here I wouldn't think new people would get that kind of line." Creepy McCreeperson doesn't seem amused he frowns, "I am from Louisiana but I currently live in Las Vegas I am here for a few weeks though, my name is Bill Compton" Macy comes back over and she has my food and my drink. She looks at Bill and i lower my guards and she's thinking about the blonde waitress he usually tastes when he's here says he calls her sookie she corrected him one time and he hit her. I put my guards back up, "Nice to meet you if you don't mind my food has arrived." He looks shocked and is trying to meet my gaze i look down at my food and at Macy now is not the time to find out I cannot be glamoured. "Well you never gave me your name." Creepy McCreeperson says. Without looking at him I reply, "No i didn't." Macy looks at me wide eyed. and i lower my guards back to find his face is very unhappy. "Well, I do like a challenge Ms." I laugh "It's not a challenge Mr. Compton." His one friend hisses and the other laughs and he retreats to his table. Macy says, "You know he's a vampire right?" I smile at her "I do, but I learned a long time ago that trusting you gut about people is really the way to go." She smiles but looks very worried.

I finish my food without incident and head to my car it's the bumblebee Camaro from transformers even has the black stripe. I knew Creepy McCreeperson just wasn't going to let it go so I had my shield up when I left. I can my a big shield around me or i can make it invisible so you can get close to me but you will never touch me. Creepy McCreeperson learns this when he tries to touch me, "YOU THINK YOU CAN BE SO RUDE TO ME YOUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU SOUTHERN MANNERS." His fangs are out and he tries to grab me and go for my neck. He cannot touch me and i debate if i should have my shield shock him, "Well Mr. Compton I do believe Vampires are supposed to have better noses for other supernaturals." He looks furious and stunned "WHAT MAGIC IS THIS JIN LARRY I CANNOT TOUCH HER." I burst out laughing "LARRY! larry the Vampire I am sorry that was rude Larry you may be a nice person." The other two come close and try to grab me as well I sigh "Or you are not. I am not someone you want to make this offense worse with. Go on your way and I'll go on mine." McCreeperson now looks enraged, "NO! You smell divine and I will have you he tries to make eye contact again i lower my gaze and he says, "You will allow me to touch you and taste you." Larry or Jin not sure who is who here, "Compton she's not even looking at you what the fuck is wrong with you." he looks at him, "Well you do it then she knows not to look and she strong enough not to be compelled without looking." I use this moment to say "Fuck it" I stock them with my shield and get it in my car. I am heading to Valhalla driving like a bat out of hell. Oh yes, I will meet Marcus' boss tonight he's the Sheriff I am reporting those guys immediately.

Halfway there Marcus calls, "Hales I need you to come to Valhalla tonight Little one." I sigh "What a coincedence I'm almost there and I'd like to lodge a complaint with your boss about some visiting vampires." Marcus does not take this well, "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU HURT?" I laugh "Marcus you know I'm not they however, might be feeling a little sick." He takes a deep breath, "You didn't little one." "Oh I so did Gator." He laughs, "This is going to be an interesting evening as Eric wants to meet you anyway Hales, and he will not take this encounter well." I pull into the parking lot as he says this. I get out of my car and see Marcus standing outside. "Hey Marc! I run and jump to wrap my arms around him. "Little one I saw you a few hours ago. " I am making up for 8 months where i barely saw and only got to call dan FaceTime you" I stick my tongue out at him. "Let's go meet this boss of yours if he's not busy ohh or if Carl's here we could say hi!" He looks at me "Eric doesn't have anything on his schedule little one but he is a busy man. I'll have to see and i'll unfortunately have to leave you at the bar with Carl." He grimaces as he says this I squeal and have everyone in line and the door man staring at us. We walk by the front door and inside. I am taken aback this place looks fancy in pictures but it's a whole other level in person. There's a dance floor and a DJ and the strobe lights are going but the tables and booths are nice and there's a second floor that overlooks the first floor it's beautiful. Marcus walks me over to bar and calls Carl, "Carl, I need you to watch her for a minute... She's here to see Eric." I am curious about this I didn't notice before but Marcus seems quite nervous and worried. I push this aside because I am FINALLY meeting THE Carl I have heard so much about. "Of course babe you know I'll watch her, and keep the vermin away until the Master is ready." I cannot contain myself anymore ," OH MY GOD I'm sorry I just.. I'm so excited to meet you Carl. Marcus talks about you on the phone a lot I'm Haley." I nod to him because Vampire don't shake hands. Several eyes turn towards me as I say my name but no one moves. Carl smiles, "Well Hales if I can call you that Marcus talks about you all the time as well." I smile "Of course you can call me Hales." Marcus looks at Carl, "No one gets near here Carl, I'll be right back." I turn to talk to Carl "Can i get a strawberry martini?" Carl smiles, "You can have whatever you want Hales." He goes to make my drink and right as he hands it to me I feel something everything in my body is demanding i turn around. I spin around almost against my will and see a very large chest in my face I look up to see "OH MY GOD THOR IS VAMPIRE?!" I must say this out loud because he laughs and Carl chuckles behind me. "No Thor is not a vampire I am Eric Northman." He sure is DAMN my brother never mentioned he was HOT... how he missed this fact I will never know. I look at him and smile, "Whatever you say Thor you're secret is safe with me." He laughs again. "Please bring your drink back to my office we have much to discuss." Marcus must talk at light speed these days, "Well Marcus does talk fast.." Marcus interrupts me "Haley I didn't get a chance to tell him yet." Eric ushers us into his office and looks menacingly at Marcus, "Tell me what." That white zin went straight to my head because before i get a chance to stop myself i say, "Holy crap on a cracker that's terrifying." I throw my hand over my mouth "I... I'm sorry." Again Thor/Eric smiles at me and I want to melt. What in the hell is wrong with me I have never felt like this before. This Vampire is going to get me trouble. His eyes are an ocean i could get lost in. Holy hell haley we are going down swinging.


	5. Chapter4

Pov

Eric looks at his new bride, and releasing Marcus. "I don't mean to scare you Haley." Haley looks to Marcus, " I'm actually harder to scare and normally you wouldn't know my filter is somehow broken around you Thor." Eric smiles and takes a seat behind his desk as Haley continues " anyway I wanted to log a complaint against three vampires I met this evening." She hears fangs come down "what happened, and do you have their names." Well creepy mccreaperson and his friends tried to glamour me to be their snack and when I declined they stalked me to my car. I identified myself as another supernatural and they still tried to glamour me and bite me." Eric stoically replies , "they couldn't have tried very hard." I laugh " oh they did I had my shield up so they couldn't touch me, I dare say they will feel quite disoriented right now. I had to stun them with my shield to get into my car..." Eric looks to Marcus, " one thing I should know huh." Haley glances and Marcus who just smiles. "I'm going to need more than creepy McCreeperson." She blushes, " oh right sorry Thor William Compton Jin and Larry." Eric growled and holy fuck is everything this man does hot and a turn on?! "Compton is in my area?! Marcus!" He doesn't finished before Marcus replies, " on it boss." He's on his phone I'm assuming texting the guys he employees for Eric's security. " it will be handled Haley." Thank you very much Thor, I should also mention apparently creepy mccreeperson is quite rough with a blonde waitress at the diner by Marcus's apartment he hits her she's quite afraid of him and he calls her sookie for some reason she corrected him once and doesn't now." Rage is what appears on Eric's face murdeous rage. " does he now." Eric takes out his phone and dials. " Eric Northman for king decastro. " Eric Northman it has been awhile want to be my sheriff again?" " no Felipe I'm calling about William Compton apparently he approached another supernatural tonight attempted to feed via glamour even after identification occurred and is harassing a human female in my area calling her Sookie even though that's not her name." Felipe is quiet for a moment, " I was not aware Compton was out of the area. Yes, I can see how that would be disturbing to you. Punish him if you must then return him to me." Eric bristled, " very well he will be punished." Eric looks up to me when he's done. " well thank you God of Thunder. Marcus tells me you're a busy man, I'll let you get back to your work. I do hope to see you around." As I turn to stand he's instantly beside me. "Oh we have much more to discuss Ms. griffin." " we do?" Eric smiles we do, at that moment a pop happens and I am on alert. " Aiden?! Did you just pop into a vampires office with another vampire are you insane?!" Aiden smiles, " Oh Eric Pam and I are friends have been for about a century." He turns to Eric whose looking surprised about Pam's appearance, " you haven't told her yet?." That didn't bode well.

"Told me what? Also Pam is it?" Pam leers at me and says "yes" well then " those are fabulous shoes and whenever whatever I'm supposed to be told is said.. you must tell me where I can get them." Pam smiles " oh master I am going to like this one." Huh that would make this Pam's Eric's child Pam. Marcus did tell me she had great fashion sense. Aiden becomes moderately nervous, " Haley , Niall is coming.." I cut him off "well then it was fabulous to meet you all let me know when he leaves to discuss whatever it is I need to know and where Pam got her shoes." Another pop ... f my life l. " Haley my dear you are beautiful as always." I sigh, " thanks I was just leaving." Niall looks pained , " leaving?! You can't leave we must discuss the wedding." I feel all the breath leave my body. " i KNEW IT the treaty to end the fae vampire war was a marriage treaty. You're going to tell me it's me I'm marrying a vampire." Niall looks surprised, " well , yes I thought your brothers or Mr. Northman would've told you before I arrived." I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, because heaven forbid you tell me yourself since you brokered the treaty no no let others tell me what you have done. You truly are one of a kind Niall." Eric and Pam look positively amused Marcus is stoic as ever and Aiden looks pained. Niall sighs, " I do wish you'd call me great grandfather." I glare at him, " well I for one am not intoxicated enough for this." Just as I finish my statement clay appears with a strawberry martini. It's not often a telepath is stunned but then I realize Marcus texted him when Niall popped. My brother does know me well. " thank you clay and Marcus for texting him." I slam my martini and clay producers another from behind his back. I laugh my brother does know me. I sip this one and sit in one of the chairs Eric/Thor has. "So, Niall what vampire are you marrying me off to." I'm taking a sip of my drink when he replies, " Mr. Northman is your intended." I actually choke and start coughing, " I'm sorry what?! You ... Thor you're marrying me off to Thor?! Pam starts laughing hysterically and Niall looks at me, "No, Eric Northman is to be your husband in 4 days."

"I'm sorry I just hallucinated did you say 4 days?" Niall huffs, " yes, my darling great granddaughter I will walk you down the aisle in 4 days." Now I join Pam in her hysterics. I'm crying I'm laughing so hard. Marcus cuts in, "Haley!" I sober immediately, " Apologies Thor my laughter wasn't at our shotgun engagement or our wedding. It was at Niall's hilarious notion he will walk me down the aisle. I detest that understand you will be present at our wedding ... in 4 days" I glare at him, " but I'll be damned if Marcus doesn't walk me down the aisle." Marcus smiles and Niall smiles placatingly at me, "Haley you spent little time in our realm I must walk you down the aisle." I hear Aiden clear his throat, "maybe if we discuss this point amoung the family" "No. Eric says " the wedding will be discussed amoungst all of us. Niall I know the tradition, but if this is the only point Haley wishes to argue, I would gladly allow her this." His eyes pierce mine and before Niall can speak. "I would like to see the contract." Eric's eyes sparkle. " Ah, yes the law graduate." He opens his desk and slides it to me. I read through it and clear my throat, "well ... that's quite a thorough section on punishment I can be subjected to for cheating or going disobeying you. Although I would never cheat, still quite comprehensive." Eric looks at me, " it is. How can you possibly read that fast?" I smile at him, "I'm supernatural. Now Niall, no where in the contract does it state you walk me down the aisle. I must bond in the fairy and vampire way as well as the human way. You must be present but no specifications as to walking down the aisle so Marcus doing so will not negate any line in the contract." Niall looks positively furious. " my two other notes are did you seriously put it in writing I can give a vampire a child?! IN WRITING?! Couldn't have just told him... noo you put it in writing in a contract over a hundred years old. It also states I'll come to him a virgin which.. I am but how could you have possibly guaranteed him that." Niall smiles, "it had to be in writing dear one" I cringe "I knew because when I visited you I placed a magical protection on you so you couldn't have sex." Marcus and Aiden suck in a breath " YOU DID WHAT?!" And I'm going at him

* * *

  



	6. Chapter5

EPOV

Fucking fairest didn't tell her she was to be wed to a vampire. I was stunned when Aiden popped Pam in but she was positively amused when Haley mentioned her shoes. Then her reaction to all things Niall was deeply amusing and rather confusing. She was with Marcus and his family most of her life what could Niall have possibly done to her in the few years they've known of her. He didn't tell her about our arranged marriage. The burst of amusement from Pam I get as Haley sputters she engaged to Thor. I must admit I like her nickname. I interject when she wants Marcus to walk her down the aisle, if that's the only thing she has to say about this I'm more than willing to show her I can be reasonable. I am not surprised when she asks for the contract but the speed at which she read the contract even mentioning the detailed section on disobedience and cheating which had to be there I will not be made a fool of by a fairy again. Then all hell broke loose when Niall says he fairy magiced her so she would be a virgin. He said he visited her ...when? While I ponder this question Haley screams he did what. Fucking fairies he could've just told her he was doing it and why. She launched at him Aiden was thrown back by something invisible, it must be her shield. She threw her brother out and she was beating a fairy prince not drawing blood but doing damage she screamed " YOU SON OF BITCH!" Aiden looked to Marcus I looked to Pam who was positively gleeful and entertained. "Marcus stop her." He pleaded Marcus looked his usual unphased self, "Why? Why should I she thought something was wrong with her. He could've just told her. Not only did he abandon her with those horrid humans he did this?! With no explanation. She hasn't killed him yet so she's not going to I don't see the harm Aiden." Stunned Pam and I are stunned what horrid people when did he leave her? She can kill a fairy prince?! And old and powerful fairy prince? Aiden sighed " Marcus STOP HER." Marcus stared at him while Haley kicked Niall in the ribs threw in a balls shot then more ribs. Niall was screaming in agony and holding his head which was confusing since he shouldn't be in agony. I stepped forward to come to his aide and was met by a wall. Pam did the same and Aiden told us," you can't get through only Marcus can."

" I will stop her. If you agree I walk her down the aisle. It's all she wants and it's a little thing." Clay who has remained still silent looked at Marcus he must be feelings something from him. Aiden sighed." Fine Marcus."

Marcus smiles and walked over to Haley and grabbed her by the waist to drag her out. She let him while screaming , " you and I are through I don't want to see you again ever. You're a horrible man." Marcus shut the door but I could still hear her tirade and Aiden tended to Niall who hadn't stopped screaming. All vampires fangs were down but there was no fae blood spilled and Niall was still masking his scent only Haley's mouthwatering scent remained. I laughed and so did Pam and clay when Marcus told Haley to take a breath and she did and explained she was going to commission of barrel made of iron fill it with lemonade and drop his fat fairy ass into. That's actually not a bad idea Pam and I shared a look, and I knew Pam would be getting a silver barrel to fill with something horrible for discipline use. Niall got to his feet, " I am sorry you had to witness this Eric. Haley and I don't have the best relationship she doesn't understand the ways of the fae." Aiden looked like he swallowed something sour. I asked a question I needed answered, " is she always confrontational like that? I will have to use the discipline tactics in the contract you know if she is." Aiden quickly responded before Niall, "No she's not. She's normally very respectful and ... with everyone by Niall thinks through her responses. She ... they have a difficult past." Pam raised her eyebrow as did I, " what difficult past you only met her a few years ago?" Niall cleared his throat, " that's neither her nor there we are discussing the wedding."

Marcus appeared with Haley holding another drink, "Yes the wedding where I'll be walking Haley down the aisle." Niall was pissed but said nothing. Haley looked over, "Pam, Marcus has said you have excellent taste in fashion I was hoping we could go shopping together I've never been to vampire pledging I'm not sure what's appropriate." THAT is what she had to say after what just happened. Pam smirked," oh of course Haley. I'm so glad to see life is about to get entertaining again. It's been dreadfully boring." Haley smiled, " thanks! I was thinking New York." "Absolutely not." I cut in "with you being known I will have to inform my king who will inform his husband who is also king vampires everywhere will know by dawn you are in play. A flight with Pam would tell them who you were. Haley lowered her eyes, "oh I didn't mean we'd fly." SHE CAN TELEPORT "well that is different and up to Pam teleporting can be hard on passengers." Haley smiled again and looked at Marcus, "brother have they not seen how you get around?" Marcus smirked. "I'm sorry Eric I meant I could orb Pam and I to New York with your permission of course. I could bring you as well if area business allowed. It would bring any disorientation or pain to Pam." Pam looked at me like I was trying to withhold her new favorite toy. "We can discuss that later you can show me how it works and we can decide then." She smiled ,"Sounds like a plan Thor." Niall decided to join the conversation "His name is Eric or Mr. Northman, Haley. She outright ignored him, "so Thor, Aiden what else do I need to know about this shindig in 4 nights? Is it already planned and I just need to sort out logistics of my attire with Pam? " I was floored she was taking this so well, Niall looked too happy for someone who had been glaring a second ago. "Yes as the eldest of your family I am deciding your last exchange will be at the wedding so you will share blood tonight. You will also fairy bond tonight." Aiden gasped in surprise " Niall you can't mean that she's had no time to prepare to fairy bond he's not a fairy the pain... Niall." He looked to Aiden "As eldest it is my right." I had no idea what Aiden meant "We should exchange blood first if the fairy bonding will exhaust her. We will go to my home and return in 45 minutes." Niall objected, "Sorry Eric this must be witnessed." Haley said nothing but she was seeming to have a silent conversation with Marcus. Then she turned around, " well then clay if you don't mind bringing me a hoard of strawberry martinis or a bottle of vodka you might be my new favorite person." A bottle?! She was certainly pams new favorite person.

"Haley come join me over here." She immediately got out of her seat and a blue glow surrounded her and she disappeared I was about to growl at Niall when a blue glow appeared by me and she re-appeared. "So that's an orb I take it?" She giggles and nodded "it will be easiest to exchange if you drink from my wrist and me from your neck. Sit in between my legs." She immediately did was I said. "This can be quite sexual which is why I wanted to do this in private but your family wants it witnessed." I whispered in her ear as I rubbed her neck her heart rate sped up and I could Smell her arousal. I bit my wrist and she latched on before I could tell her to. I groaned in pleasure as she moaned at the taste of me. I bit her neck , nectar of the gods her blood was the best I've ever tasted sweeter than sookies. Haley was half fae along with whatever else she was clay was a lucky bastard for having tasted Marcus so long. I came with a roar and released her. My wife. Mine. None would ever have her but me


	7. Chapter6

HPOV

After Marcus took me into the hall and told me to take a breath I did and said "I'm going to commission a barrel made of iron fill it with lemonade and drop his fat fairy ass in it." Marcus smirked, "Of course and he would deserve it. Unlike anyone else I truly understand the pain he caused you both physically and mentally haley. It was cruel l, but you need to pull it together little one and deal with the wedding tonight." I sighed "I need another drink." He laughs "Let's go get you one." There's one on the bar before we even reached it. "That did not take nearly long enough to go back and see that wretched thing." Marcus laughed, "He's a thing now is he?" "Yes a horrid thing. Why did he think I'd let him walk me down the aisle?" Marcus shrugged, "He doesn't know you, but he didn't think you would cause a scene. Eric was more than willing to give that to you based on how well your handling the wedding marriage announcement." I give him a look, "We both know I wouldn't be here if you didn't think he was a good man that's good enough for me gator. You somehow forgot to mention he's hot as all get out." He laughed, "Did I how shameful of me." I smiled at him, "I considered revoking your gay card, or accusing you of being in love since you've obviously gone blind." Marcus smiled tightly, "You got that Eric prefers women, right?" I smiled back, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate he is the literal God of thunder. My dear brother I do think you've fallen hard." Marcus enters the office saying how he's walking me down the aisle. I tell Pam we should shop for my outfit, and she seems to be excited. I mention New York and Eric's reaction makes me sad until he mentions flights. I explain orbing and he says we can discuss later I'm thrilled. Niall is looking to happy when he mentions exchanging blood and fairy bonding. I'm not surprised after all I did project horrid pictures into his mind while I showed him up in public. I must pay the piper I suppose I project that thought to Marcus. He asks back how painful and I send him a wince and say it's not going to be good, but if I exchange with Eric first I'll at least have vampire blood and I'm going to need alcohol. He nods and only Eric seemed to catch our little head conversation. I smile when I realize I can show him orbing, he explain the exchange I can feel his breath on my neck as his whispers I swear it was seductively. That man oozes sexual appeal he bites his wrist and I latch on, he taste like dark chocolate that's not what I though but he was right I'm getting way turned on. I didn't even feel his fangs in me and he violently came in his pants. I snap my fingers and we both are in dry clothes. He looks down and looks to Marcus, "one thing ." Marcus smiles I'm going to have to ask about this later he keeps saying that. Niall probably unhappy the focus isn't on him says, "ok we will be back in 20 minutes give or take with the supplies for the fairy bonding. I . Hate.him Eric's fangs snap down as they pop out. "You really don't like him I couldn't control my fangs from your hatred after one exchange that's... why don't you like him." I sigh, " I more than don't like him Eric." He frowns, "You called me Eric. Not that I didn't think you had reasons for you actions, but you read the contract if you behave that way often I'll have to punish you." I grimace, "I... I am sorry you saw that. I'm not normally like that he just... I hate him he's been horrible to me some of my worst pain has come from his actions, and I just I've tried to have sex and I just freak out and panic. I've been in so many therapist offices I thought it was because of what happened to me. I thought something was wrong with me." Clay enters with a literal hoard of strawberry martinis. Like 15 of them. "Well your drinks are here. Can you tell me what he could've possibly done in the few years he's known you to make you hate him?" She makes a face and downs 3 of the strawberry martinis, opens her mouth, "Nope need more." Drains 2 more and grabs a 3rd. "Alrighty, Thor. I don't know why you think I've only known him a few years, but I'm sure that's a typical fairy misleading fact. After the woman who gave birth to me sold to me a child molester , who preferred boys, and his child beating wife I went to a small town where those two people were important so everyone knew what they were doing to me; however no one did a thing. I was beaten I was denied food I was kept in my room except to go to school and clean their house." He looks pissed and I pause to drain my drink and pick up another, "A substitute teacher comes in and he was kind to me it took awhile but eventually I opened up to him and asked him to help me. He told me life was full of hardships and it would be ok. He took me home TOLD the child molester and child abuser I had told him what was going on and promptly disappeared. I was beaten so severely that night and assault in the ass by the end of a broomstick. My beating was so severe my blood sang to my other family. My father sent Marcus to bring me home. Later when I wished I had somewhere to run to I went to My father hexxus and Aiden quite by accident. They thought I was dead and were delighted I was not. After a few weeks when my substitute walked in I went a bit crazy but I didn't kill him. Then I found out we were related my father and brother didn't know he knew I was alive or left where I was, and they were angry. That is why I loathe Niall to the core of my being. He can spout his shit about how I don't understand the ways of the fae; however, he could've taken me to the fae to be raised he could've given me to another family. Hell he could've brought me to you, and I wouldn't hate him I'd probably treat him the way he wants." I down the rest of my drink and grab another. "Thor you look quite pissed." That was putting it mildly maybe he will drain Niall when they return. "Niall has known where you were since you were a child? He allowed you to be injured? And raped by an broom in your ass? You mentioned your father twice but you seem to think they are different people." I sighed chugged another drink effects starting to hit me thank god and grabbed another, " yes he has. He did. I suppose you could put it that way I wouldn't say rape is the right word but to each their own. He also doesn't know that happened but it was his fault none of the fairies know the details. I by a weird genetic randomness do have two fathers. All my DNA be is a very small part from the minion of satan who birthed me still supernatural weirdness which is why I can have a vampire child. Hexxus is my father as well as Marcus'. My father raised me though I've only known hexxus for a few years." Pam's mouth is hanging open I finish my drink and pick up another. Eric replies, "Both your brothers tell me you do not trust easy and yet you tell this to me with my child in the room and clay." I smirk, "oh the unspoken questions. 1. I wouldn't be here if Marcus didn't trust you. I trust Marcus so until you give me a reason not to you've got my respect 2. We are getting married in 4 days 3. You saw my display against Niall it deserved and explanation 4. Pam is your child 5. Clay is Marcus' goes back to who Marcus trusts is all that's needed in my book." Eric stares at me and I find another drink, "why was Niall grabbing his head? You didn't hit it once." I laugh, " Ah Thor you're asking me to tell all my secrets. A girl has to have some mystery." He considers me, "Yes but you exposed that secret so by your logic number 3 I believe I'm owed an explanation. I smile he will be fun, "Hmm I do believe that's something you observed vs something that needed to be explained; however I find you highly entertaining. Did you know your blood taste like dark chocolate? I love dark chocolate." Marcus laughed, "Hales, focus." I look at him, and grab another drink, "Hmmm yes focus I projected horrible things to his mind he was blind to what I was actually doing to him he was seeing what I wanted to do. Why do you keep saying one thing to Marcus? Also you stare at me a lot. Like a lot a lot." He smirked and damn if I didn't want to lick him why is he so lickable. Did my fairy relatives get locked in iron I'm defiantly intoxicated enough to fairy bond. "How do you project? Marcus told me there was one thing I needed to know about you, I'm finding his statement lacking." Marcus chimed in, "I said one Thing tonight. Aiden didn't tell me Niall was coming or I would've said more than one." I laughed, "As for how I project it's something I figured out I could do with my telepathy. I wanted Marcus to hear me and he did so we've played with it. It's a offense and defensive power who knew? Annoyingly I might have to thank Niall he seems to have married me off to not only the God of thunder, but the God of thunder whose mind is silent and your brain space is so giant I might just take a nap in it. Seriously are you like 2000 or something? You're staring again." He stays silent I drink more. He still doesn't say anything so I turn to clay, "So clay, what are you intentions with my big brother?" Marcus chuffs, "Hales.." I smile, "Don't you Hales me, blame Niall , I do, and Aiden they are moving slower than molasses. Besides, I am talking to clay." Clay looks at Eric who is still silent, "Well I enjoy him, and we are discussing bonding." Pam's mouth hits the floor again and I Squeal, "Really? That's great Gator!" I throw my arms around him and he catches me and spins me around. Once he sets me down, I turn to clay, "You'll share him right? I've missed him these last 8 months." Clay smiled, "of course Hales your his sister he loves you." I laugh, "Oh I think he loves you to." I wink at him and before Marcus can react Eric speaks. "You're telepathic? Brain space? Why do you call him gator?" I smile, "Yes, there's no problems in your bar currently but many are hoping for a repeat performance from you and you are quite flexible. Do you do yoga?" Pam burst into laughter. "Some are quite happy the girl that's on the bar now puts more alcohol in their drinks than clay which you should tell her to stop it's costing you money. And yes I can usually guess how old a vampire is based on the space where most thoughts would come from their brain space. You're is like a crater and since we are getting married I will be napping in it. I can use it to filter out voices it's quite useful. That's something Marcus will have to tell you." Pops announce their arrival. "Did you get lost?" I ask them I turn to Aiden. Whose sporting a bloody lip, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I send my light to my hands and touch his lip and it heals. Everyone but Marcus stares at me stunned, "Marcus too many people just keep staring at me tonight I'm started to feel like a circus freak. Aiden finally speaks, "You... you have the healing light?" I snort, "Nope just healed you with a different healing light brother. What happened?" Aiden replied,"Our father wasn't happy with Niall I got in the way of a punch." Niall appears and looks at aiden, "Ah good good you popped away before the punch landed. Sorry to be late let's begin. To my surprise Aiden doesn't correct Niall about his lip. I got to stand by Eric and Niall wraps the fae ribbons of the sky and earth fae representing my kind round Eric and I's forearms and wrists. Aiden lights the candle of essence and a honey scent enters the air. Aiden begins to play the melodic song of the binding ceremony on his pan flute and I brace myself. Niall starts his part, "As sky and earth join with Me Northman. Two shall become one and be forever joined." The ribbons Begin to glow sharing my spark with Eric. Even as drunk as I am and with Eric's blood the pain hits me like a million needles piercing my skin I grit my teeth and Eric grabs hold of me he must sense my pain. Niall voice drones on "the fae half of this couple shall never seek another. Shall remain true to her partner in all things. Two become one it is done." The light wraps the ribbons and draws tighter on our wrists I suck in a breath as the glow fades. Agony this is agony. Niall unbinds our wrists, "You did well dear one, I have never witness a joining where the one partner isn't fae where the fae did not scream in agony. You made your family proud." I hate him Eric's fangs snap down again, "Oh good because I do live to make you proud." I bite out sarcastically. Clay hands me another drink, "Bless you oh soon to be brother in law." Marcus barks out a laugh, "Haley melody griffen!" I laugh but pain overtakes me, "Oh don't make me laugh gator, why did you full name me?" Another pop fills the air, "FOOLS! Why was I not called immediately Niall you know better move let me see my patient." I laugh again, "ludwig that was quite the entrance please don't make me laugh." She examines me, "So I see your plan to dull with alcohol didn't work, why didn't you call I would've given you a seductive." I wince, "Shoulda woulda coulda there I was only told 30 minutes ago along with Thor over there that this was happening tonight. Worked with what I had." Ludwig looked shocked, "You surprised a half fae with a bonding ceremony to a non fae?! What were you thinking? Does anyone ever think?" she gives me a shot and suddenly I feel light. "Hey Ludwig that's some good stuff. Did you see the God of thunder over there he's gonna be my husband." Ludwig raised her eyebrow, "So you're the one promised to Northman?" I chuff, "Of course she knows. Did everyone know but me? You know I DETEST looking stupid let's just add that to the list of shit you've done to me Niall." Ludwig laughs, "Little girl, you are still as entertaining as you were at 6 years old. Northman she will need you to watch over her tonight. Niall as this situation is your fault I'll send you my bill." With that she pops away and I laugh, "Aww poor Niall two people calling you on your bullshit tonight oh wait no three aiden said hexxus was unhappy As well." Eric spoke, "Niall Aiden we will speak later I'm taking Haley home. Marcus you will come over during the day. Pam are you returning with us or is Aiden popping you back?" Pam immediately said she was coming with us. Eric picked me up as If I was a feather and I grabbed pams hand , "To Eric's house we go." And orbed us all out.


End file.
